La Playa
by aresoutlaw
Summary: One shoot outlaw (AU) Regina y Robin son un par de universitarios que vivirán una pequeña aventura en un viaje escolar.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a ABC y los creadores de Once Upon a Time, La historia sale completamente de mi imaginación.

* * *

La playa

Regina se encontraba en el autobús, era la primera vez que viajaba y dormiría fuera de su casa sin sus padres, su madre Cora era demasiado controladora y nunca le había dado permiso de ir a pijamadas o salir de viaje con amigos. Se alegro de ver a sus mejores amigos David y Mary, quizá no le agrado tanto ver a Emma llegar con ellos, si bien no la había tratado mucho no era de su agrado y estaba consciente que para Emma ella tampoco era de su agrado. Sin embargo su gran sorpresa fue ver a Robin Hood subir al autobús que los llevaría en aquel viaje escolar.

Perfecto como solo él podía ser jeans, sudadera negra y el cabello sin arreglar justo como a Regina le gustaba más, se sentó junto al Profesor Leopold y no pudo saludarlo en todo el camino, cuando llegaron a su primer destino tampoco el pasó todo el recorrido junto a sus amigas Zelena y Marian, la esperanza volvió a Regina cuando se enteró que estaban en el mismo hotel.

Regina compartiría habitación con Mary, Dave y Emma, al entrar en su habitación comenzaron a des empacar y a prepararse para bajar a la alberca, escogió un traje azul rey que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel morena y su cabello castaño, preparó su bolso ya que después de eso irían a la playa y bajo a hacerle compañía a Emma y David que ya se encontraban nadando. Cuando por fin se decidieron a ir a la playa a lo lejos vio a Robin, tría un short y una playera blanca mojada, que marcaba sus brazos y parte de su abdomen, Regina se sonrojo al verlo y se puso nerviosa cuando pasó cerca de él.

-Hola, esa playera te hace ver como Spaguetthi- Tonta porque dije eso, pensó-

-Si algo, eso creo-

-No quieren ir a la playa un rato- Preguntó

-Venimos de allá, pero diviértanse.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Por cierto te ves bien- Regina podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas

-Gracias, yo me siento como una ballena azul

-A mi m gusta- Regina sonrió y camino a la playa.

Regina pasó un gran tiempo con sus amigos en el mar, Philip y Aurora se habían unido a ellos junto con killian y Smee. Jugaron en el mar y tomaron algunas fotos la hora de encontrarse con el profesor Leopold se acercaba así que debían regresar al hotel. Regina quiso ver si Robin seguía en la alberca, pero no estaba. Después de tomar un baño se alistó para ir a cenar con el resto del grupo, sabía que Robin estaría ahí así que se ocupo de que su cabello y su maquillaje lucieran perfectos, Regina era la encargada de bajar al Lobby a pedir un taxi, su sorpresa fue al verlo ahí.

-¿Ya se van?- Preguntó a Marian

-Sí, solo esperamos nuestro taxi.

-Yo igual pedí uno espero que llegue pronto- Sonrieron y se colocaron en lugares diferentes.

Los taxis habían llegado, menos el de Regina, pues había sido pedido después, de cualquier manera sus amigos tampoco bajaban.

-No, esperen un momento, deberíamos irnos juntos. –Pregunto al aire.

\- No ya nos vamos- Contestó Robin de manera tajante.

Regina se quedó sacada de onda, no entendía porque después del coqueteo de la playa la trataba de esa manera, se olvido de sus amigos, del taxi de todo, lo único que pensaba era en que había hecho mal. Aurora y Philiph bajaron y Regina subió a presionar al resto de su grupo, cuando el taxi llegó se dirigieron al centro dónde prácticamente solo el profesor los esperaba.

-¿Porqué llegan a esta hora?- Preguntó.

-Nuestro taxi no llegaba- Respondió Regina.

-Pues ya vamos a la playa-

-¿No cenaremos? No hemos comido- Chilló Emma

-Ya todos comimos, busquen algo de comer, yo los veo en la playa.

Regina y el grupo se dirigieron a buscar algo de comer, después de comer algunos mariscos se dirigieron a la Playa donde se encontraban sus compañeros, al llegar Robin se acerco a ella y la abrazó, esto dejó a Regina confundida y luego ese abrazo, hasta que noto el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

Regina decidió que no la afectaría pues esa noche se divertiría con sus amigos, bailo y bebió algunas copas, quizá de más no recordaba cómo había llegado a la mesa con Marian y Robin, solo sabía que estaba ahí bebiendo con ellos. Una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar y de algún lado tomo valor para invitarlo a bailar.

-Ven vamos a bailar- Dijo tomando la mano de Robin

-No puedo, te juro que si doy un paso ahora te voy a vomitar- respondió

Regina siguió bebiendo, pero esta vez Robin y Marian eran su compañía, todos comenzaron a irse y Marian tenía que ir al baño, le pidió a Regina que la acompañara y Robin se ofreció a acompañarlas. Una vez que Marian entro al baño, Robin se acerco a Regina y la abrazo.

-Me gustas- Dijo Robin.

-Y tú a mi- Contestó sin darle importancia.

Robin comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Regina.

-No hagas eso- Dijo ahogando un suspiro

-Porque, ¿No Te gusta?

-Sí, pero no aquí, no ahora-

Robin se separo justo al tiempo que Marian salía, regresaron a la playa y se fueron con los demás Regina solo recordaba a Mary gritándole pues el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, lo siguiente que Regina recordó era ir en el taxi camino al hotel y que Robin la llevaba de la mano. Al llegar al hotel, Mary y David intentaron llevarla a su habitación, pero Robin la retuvo y se ofreció a llevarla después.

Pasaron un rato juntos recostados en un camastro, hasta que Robin le dijo a Regina que la llevaría a su habitación, subieron hasta el tercer piso y comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo, y justó cuando iba a tocar la puerta Regina lo detuvo.

-Esta no es mi habitación-

-Claro que sí- Respondió el tambaleante Robin.

-No, estamos en el piso de abajo- Contestó mientras Robin caminaba a las escaleras.

-Ya sé, detengámonos a pensar en dónde está tu cuarto.

-No seas tonto está allá abajo, pero necesito recargarme.- Dijo Regina mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Regina se recargo y se quedó viendo a Robin, el comenzó a acercarse y a ella le dio un ataque de risa. Robin se acercó más aún y besó a Regina, Regina sitió como comenzaba a perder el control de sus piernas y de sus sentimientos pero correspondió el beso rodeando el cuello de Robin.

-Me gustas- Dijo un jadeante Robin al separarse.

-Y tú me gustas a mí, desde hace mucho, desde que te conocí. Es más me cagó cuando mi amiga Ruby nos presentó porque te presentó como su novio.- Soltó de repente Regina

-Estás segura, quiero que algún día me lo repitas, sobria-

-Muy segura- Contestó

Regina creyó escuchar la voz de Mary por lo que subieron las escaleras hasta casi llegar al techo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, continuaron besándose en las escaleras y Regina se sentó sobre las piernas de Robin. Los besos subieron de intensidad y Regina comenzó a bajar sus labios al cuello de Robin, el por su parte comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Regina, ella gimió en su oído y el continuo su recorrido hacia el trasero de la morena. Regina quiso tomar el control moviéndose y subiendo las manos de Robin a sus pechos, Robin comenzó a besar el cuello y el lóbulo de Regina, y acariciando su entre pierna, Regina iba a hacer lo mismo por Robin pero él la quitó.

-No puedo hacer esto- Dijo Robin

-¿Por qué? No te gusto, es porque mi trasero es gordo, o me vas a dejar con las ganas como el imbécil de Daniel.- Gritó Regina

-Cálmate, no grites, no es nada de eso-

-Entonces cógeme de una buena vez-

-Regina no puedo, tú estás ebria y yo también. No puedo hacerte esto porque si llegara a pasar contigo, quiero acordarme, quiero que tu lo recuerdes y que no sea solo una laguna en medio de una borrachera.

Regina reconocía que era algo bueno que se detuvieran, pero igual estaba molesta porque una vez más se quedaría con las ganas. Robin bajo las escaleras y esta vez le hizo caso a Regina, al llegar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que Mary y David no estaban y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Ven, Pasa-

-No debo, ya te dije que no dejaras de gustarme podemos intentarlo de vuelta en Storybrooke.

-Pero no quiero eso, solo ven y recuéstate conmigo

Robin entró y se acomodó junto a Regina en la cama, ella se recostó en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Sintió que alguien jalaba a Robin y despertó

-Quien te crees, para andar haciéndole cosas a mi amiga- Escucho gritar a Mary

-yo no hice nada, solo estábamos aquí

-Lárgate a tu habitación- Vio a Mary empujarlo a la puerta

-Déjame explicarles

-No expliques nada

-Déjalo en paz- Regina intento levantarse pero cayó al piso

David levanto a Regina y la tranquilizó mientras los gritos de Mary seguían escuchándose. El alcohol venció a la morena y se quedó dormida. Despertó al otro día sorprendida no tener ni el más mínimo síntoma de resaca, se metió al baño y los recuerdos de la madrugada llegaron a ella, la resaca se volvió moral, por suerte no tuvo que ver a Robin hasta el autobús.

Regina se subió y sintió que alguien la jaló y la retuvo en el primer asiento.

-Ven viaja conmigo- Dijo Robin

-¿Estás seguro?

-si, a parte voy solo

Regina y Robin pasaron el viaje de regreso juntos él le contó de su familia y ella igual hablo de su familia aunque ella durmió la mayor parte del camino, cuando despertó hablaron un poco de música, el momento de la despedida era inminente.

-Entonces lo que paso en la playa…-dijo Robin titubeante

-Es como las Vegas, lo que pasa en la playa se queda en la playa y así estamos bien

-Si así lo quieres está bien

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la facu

-Nos vemos- Contestó

Robin y Regina se despidieron con un abrazó y él se alejo con Marian, Regina camino con David y Mary a esperar que sus padres llegaran por ellos y así recordó aquel día en la playa sin saber que ese día, sería el comienzo de una historia.

* * *

A mis queridos lectores, les dejo una nueva historia es un one-Shoot OutlawQueen y bueno una disculpa porque me he ausentado por meses, pronto actualizare el EvilCharming y bueno espero que disfruten de esta historia y esperare sus reviews

Con amor AresOutLaw 3


End file.
